Bloody Daffodils
by chocouball
Summary: [One Shoot] Mingyu menatap helaian kelopak bunga di kedua tangannya. Terlihat indah dan menyenangkan ―kalau saja ia tidak ingat helaian itu baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. [JiGyu/HoonGyu] [Kim Mingyu x Lee Jihoon] [a Seventeen fanfiction].


**Title**

Bloody Daffodils.

 **Author**

Uhm –me?

 **Lenght**

I am not sure but maybe around 2700+?

 **Rate**

T

 **Cast**

Lee Jihoon, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, mentioned Kwon Soonyoung, Choi Seungcheol

 **Pairing(s)**

Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon, minor Choi Seungcheol/Lee Jihoon, hint Kwon Soonyoung/Jeon Wonwoo

 **Genre**

Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

 **Warning(s)**

This is Yaoi! And Jigyu pairing.

 **Disclaimer**

All Cast belong to him/her-self. Beside the story line, i own nothing.

Oh, maybe can i keep Jeon Wonwoo?

 **Summary**

 _Mingyu menatap helaian kelopak bunga di kedua tangannya. Terlihat indah dan menyenangkan –kalau saja ia tidak ingat helaian itu baru saja keluar dari mulutnya._

 _._

 _._

"So, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you."  
― Paulo Coelho, _The Alchemist_

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu mencintai Lee Jihoon.

Sangat.

Sampai rasanya dadanya mau meledak.

Mingyu mencintainya.

Sepenuh hati.

Sampai rasanya sakit sekali.

Mingyu mencintainya.

Sangat sangat mencintainya sampai rasa cintanya tiba di tahap dimana dia memuntahkan segenggam kelopak bunga. Ini rahasia. Tapi Mingyu sudah terjangkit penyakit menyebalkan ini sejak umm, entahlah. Mungkin sejak dia pertama kali menyadari perasaannya pada pemuda mungil dengan warna rambut merah jambu itu.

Pertama dia memuntahkannya, hanya tiga helai kelopak bunga berwarna kuning cerah. Bunga daffodil. Bermakna harapan.

Harapan apa persisnya, Mingyu tidak tahu.

Dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

 _Hanahaki Disease_ kalau orang bilang.

Penyakit yang muncul ketika kau begitu mencintai seseorang sampai ke tahap yang mustahil untuk dilakukan –cinta sepihakmu padanya begitu besar, saking besarnya, kau sampai memuntahkan kelopak bunga.

Obatnya gampang.

Minta pada dokter untuk membedah dadamu dan mengeluarkan seluruh kelopak bunga dari sana. Efeknya, perasaan cinta sepihakmu yang menggebu-gebu juga menghilang.

Kau akan merasa hampa dan kosong setelah operasi karena kau tidak lagi merasakan apapun pada orang yang dahulu kau cinta. _Apapun_. Perasaanmu menghilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya kelopak bunga.

Mingyu pernah berpikir untuk menjalani operasi ketika di rasanya memuntahkan kelopak begitu terasa menyakitkan. Tapi dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya hidupnya tanpa mencintai seorang Lee Jihoon. Maka, dia memutuskan melupakan ide ini.

Kini, dia sampai pada tahap di mana dia tidak lagi merasa memuntahkan puluhan kelopak bunga yang besar-besar itu sebagai sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana besarnya Mingyu mencintai Lee Jihoon.

"Apa kau bahagia?" pertanyaan bodoh. Mingyu sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Tapi karena dia masokis, maka ya –dia menanyakannya.

"Tentu saja."

Lihatlah, bahkan terbit senyum berlesung pipit saat Jihoon mengatakannya.

Mingyu menahan cubitan di dadanya dengan susah payah.

"Kau harus bahagia juga untukku, Mingyu-a."

Mingyu melempar sebuah senyum yang ia tahu pasti tidak akan pernah mencapai matanya.

Biarlah.

Jihoon tidak akan pernah tahu betapa pandainya dia berakting.

"Tentu," katanya ringan.

Jihoon kembali tersenyum. Pemuda mungil itu meraih sesuatu dari dalam tas ranselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Mingyu.

Sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan. Dicetak di sebuah kertas tebal berwarna merah maroon dengan tinta gading. Indah sekali.

Akan lebih indah kalau nama Mingyu yang tersanding bersama Jihoon. Bukan Choi siapalah itu.

Mingyu menahan cubitan lain lagi di dadanya. Ia menerima kartu undangan itu dengan senyuman.

"Jihoon-ie? Ayo, kelas Mr. Jung akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

Oh, itu dia. Calon mempelai Jihoon. Memanggilnya dari luar kafetaria dengan wajah secerah mentari. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Mingyu sedang merangkai berbagai skenario untuk menenggelamkannya di kolam renang kampus.

"Seminggu lagi. Kau harus datang ya? Aku menunggumu."

Dengan itu, Jihoon pergi kembali ke kelasnya. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih sibuk menatap kartu undangan di tangan.

Bahkan Mingyu masih tetap akan mencintainya setelah ini. Kim Mingyu memang seorang masokis.

.

.

.

Mingyu merasa sesak. Seolah-olah ada seseorang yang mencekiknya. Atau menenggelamkannya. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana menghilangkannya.

Sepulang dari kafe, Mingyu tidak kembali ke kelas. Ia kembali ke apartemennya. Beruntung, Wonwoo masih berada di dalam apartemen dan mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

Ia langsung tumbang begitu Wonwoo membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"Mingyu? Min –YAK!"

Mingyu batuk.

Terus batuk.

Dan terus menerus batuk.

Dia tidak sanggup lagi. Di depan Wonwoo, dia membuka semua rahasia yang selama ini dia pendam sendiri.

Di hadapan Wonwoo, Mingyu memuntahkan puluhan kelopak bunga daffodil.

Memuntahkan semua perasaan cinta sepihaknya yang malang.

.

.

.

" _Hanahaki disease_? Sejak kapan, Kim Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo begitu ia selesai membaringkan Mingyu di ranjangnya.

"Entahlah. _Forever_?"

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. "Kau tahu ini bukan penyakit main-main. Kau mau aku membawamu ke dokter? Kau mau dioperasi?"

Mingyu menggeleng. Lemah tapi yakin.

"Kau tahu kau bisa mati kalau terus-terusan seperti ini!"

"Mungkin begitu lebih baik."

"Mingyu," nada suara Wonwoo memperingatkan.

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada kehilangan perasaanku untuknya akibat operasi."

"Mingyu.."

"Aku mau tidur, hyung."

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya dan keluar dari kamar Mingyu.

.

.

.

 _Memuntahkan kelopak bunga dari mulutmu tidaklah sehat. Hell, memuntahkan sisa makan siangmu juga tidak sehat, apalagi kelopak bunga? Yang fresh. Dan rata-rata berdiameter 3-5 cm? Dan membiarkannya terjadi selama terus menerus? Selamat, kau baru saja mengundang kematianmu sendiri. Kau tidak akan mati saat itu juga._

 _Perlahan._

 _Sangat perlahan._

 _Kelopak terus keluar dari mulutmu._

 _Sementara perasaanmu terus tumbuh membesar._

 _Dan kau akan menikmati prosesnya._

.

.

.

"Kau kemana kemarin? Kau tidak kembali ke kelas."

Mingyu tersentak kaget saat sebuah suara malas menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia menoleh dan berhadapan dengan Jihoon yang menatapnya heran. Mingyu tertawa kecil. Ia mengacak surai pink milik Jihoon. "Wonwoo hyung menyuruhku pulang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan."

"Apa?"

"Rahasia."

"Pelit."

Mingyu tergelak. "Biar saja."

Jihoon merengut. Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya. Lucu sekali. Ia jadi berandai-andai, bagaimana rasanya melihat Jihoon yang lucu setiap hari di rumah?

Mendadak hatinya mencelos saat sadar.

Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

.

.

.

"Lihat, bagaimana?"

Sekedar informasi, karena Mingyu seorang masokis, maka ia mengiyakan ketika Jihoon menyeretnya menuju butik untuk _fitting_ pakaian ketika kelas mereka selesai.

Dan di sinilah dia, terpana seperti orang bodoh menatap Jihoon di depannya.

Pemuda mungil itu terlihat sangat menawan. Tuksedo yang dikenakannya membentuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Dan kalau boleh Mingyu bilang, cantik sekali. Tapi dia tidak akan memberitahunya.

Alih-alih, dia bergumam, "Oke."

Jihoon merengut. "Hanya oke?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Mm, hanya oke."

Jihoon kembali masuk ke dalam _fitting room_. Meninggalkan Mingyu dengan dilemanya.

Bagaimana caranya mengatakan pada Jihoon bahwa dia, Mingyu, tidak suka dengan ide Jihoon terlihat cantik dan menawan tapi bukan dengan Mingyu sebagai calon pendamping hidupnya?

Dia tidak ingin terlihat jahat karena menginginkan Jihoon terlihat buruk di upacara pernikahannya. Mingyu hanya terlalu menyukai ide dimana Jihoon hanya akan terlihat cantik dan menawan di depan matanya saja.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan memutuskan menikah muda."

Jihoon hanya berdengung di sebelah.

Mereka sedang berbaring nyaman di sebelah sungai Han. Memandang bintang-bintang di langit. Jihoon menolak pulang setelah mereka makan malam yang ketelatan di kedai pinggir jalan.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Kita hanya berbeda satu tahu, Mingyu. Kalau kau 22, maka aku 23 sekarang."

"Benar. Masih muda."

Jihoon tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Kau mau pulang?"

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Besok upacara pernikahanmu. Seharusnya kau istirahat."

Oh, Mingyu merasa dadanya sakit saat mengucapkannya.

Namun Jihoon hanya melempar senyum. Pemuda mungil itu mengalihkan wajahnya hingga menatap Mingyu dalam-dalam.

"Aku ingin menikmati waktuku bersamamu."

Mingyu terdiam.

 _Baiklah, Kalau_ _itu yang kau mau, Lee Jihoon_.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Mingyu memuntahkan kelopak sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya. Perasaannya menguat meski Harapannya kian terkikis. Detik demi detik, Mingyu menghitung kematian raganya sendiri.

 _Semakin sering kau memuntahkan helaian kelopak bunga, semakin rusak tubuhmu, semakin dekat kematianmu_.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara ketukan.

Mingyu mengerang sedikit. Ia sedang mengheningkan cipta. Mendoakan hatinya sendiri agar lebih kuat untuk hari ini.

"Masuk," kata Mingyu dan langsung dihadiahi kepala Wonwoo yang melongok dari balik pintu.

"Kenapa hanya kepalamu saja? Masuklah."

Wonwoo masuk. Pemuda dengan ekspresi mendekati emo itu mengenakan stelan jas formal.

"Mau kemana?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. "Jihoon dan Seungcheol menikah hari ini."

 _Oh iya. Lupa_.

Atau Mingyu sengaja lupa.

Mingyu langsung kehilangan selera untuk hidup. Sia-sia saja ritual mengheningkan cipta yang dilakukannya tadi.

"Ini masih jam 10.30. kenapa kau datang awal sekali?"

Sejenak, Mingyu merasa Wonwoo sedang merona.

"Soonyoung mengajakku mencari kado bersama sebelum datang."

"Hei, upacara satu jam setengah lagi dan kau baru mencari kado?"

"Lebih baik daripada kau. Kau tidak memberikannya kado," ucap Wonwoo hati-hati.

"Oh? Tentu saja aku memberikannya kado."

"Apa?"

 _Satu boks penuh berisi kelopak bunga. Satu boks penuh berisi perasaanku_. _Sudah dipak dengan penuh perasaan dan dikirim dengan penuh perasaan._

Tapi Mingyu tidak berkomentar. Dia tidak ingin Wonwoo tahu.

"Aku tidak akan datang." Katanya pada akhirnya.

Wonwoo menaikkan satu alisnya. "Bukankah kau dipilih sebagai _bestman_ oleh Jihoon?"

Mingyu mengerang. "Gelar kehormatan itu kuserahkan pada Seungkwan dengan ikhlas."

Wonwoo duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap Mingyu prihatin. "Kau yakin?"

Mingyu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Biarkan saja. Aku tidak mau datang. Meski aku sudah berjanji padanya."

Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu tiga menit kemudian. Lengkap dengan janji tidak akan memberitahu Jihoon di mana dia berada.

.

.

.

Mingyu menatap helaian kelopak bunga di kedua tangannya. Terlihat indah dan menyenangkan –kalau saja ia tidak ingat helaian itu baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Kali ini jumlahnya lebih banyak dari biasanya. Hampir tiga kali lipat. Mingyu membuangnya di tempat sampah dan mengusap dahinya frustasi. Ia menatap fotonya dan Jihoon yang terpajang di dinding dan mendesah, "Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang aku rasakan. Rasa sakit karena mencintaimu dan rasa sakit karena memuntahkan kelopak ini sekarang tidak lagi berbeda. Aku tidak tahu lagi mana yang lebih sakit."

Mingyu kembali ke kamarnya dan berbaring. Sesaat, ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan mengerang pilu. Ia melirik jam weker di meja nakas dan setetes air mata menuruni pipinya.

Jam 11.00

Jihoonnya pasti sedang berdandan. Mingyu yakin dia akan menjadi mempelai pria paling menawan sedunia.

Jam 11.03

Jihoon sedang menunggunya datang. Mingyu yakin sekali. Mingyu sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak memenuhi janjinya. Tapi, sekali saja. Biarkan dia egois. Lagipula, dia tidak ingin merusak acara dengan memuntahkan ratusan kelopak bunga dan mati di sana. Jihoon akan sedih.

Jam 11.30

Jihoon sedang memakinya pasti. Mingyu berjanji akan meminta maaf padanya suatu saat. Kalau hatinya siap.

Jam 11.45

Ah, Jihoon akan terlihat manis sekali berjalan menuju altar dengan appa Lee di sampingnya. Mingyu memejamkan mata dan membayangkan dia yang ada di sana menyambutnya..

Jam 12.00

Mingyu memejamkan matanya semakin erat dan tersentak saat sadar ia menangis. Jam 12 tepat. Sekarang mereka sedang mengucap ikrar. Janji sehidup semati sebagai pasangan hidup yang akan selalu menyayangi hingga akhir.

Jam 12.03

Jihoonnya sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Rasanya menyesakkan.

Mingyu lemas. Mingyu tidak lagi punya tenaga. Bahkan hanya untuk berguling berpindah posisi. Dia terlihat seperti orang mati. Hanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan suara nafas kasar tersengal.

Dan Mingyu tidak lagi peduli jika ia memuntahkan kelopak bunganya lebih dari yang seharusnya. 6 kali dalam sejam? Mingyu rasa besok pagi dia hanya tinggal nama.

Dadanya terasa penuh sekali. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa di dalam dadanya sedang terjadi musim gugur berskala nasional.

Ia terbatuk dan memuntahkan segenggam kelopak bunga lagi saat berpikir, Jihoon sedang menyalami semua tamunya dengan ekspresi bahagia sekarang. Ia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan kegelapan melingkupinya dalam kedinginan yang total.

.

.

.

Mingyu membuka matanya 15 menit kemudian saat Wonwoo merangsek masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kedengarannya tergesa-gesa sekali. Ia mengerutkan kening saat melihat wajah kusut roommatenya itu. Ia melirik jam.

Masih jam 12.30. masa iya pesta pernikahan berlangsung sesingkat itu?

"Kau pulang lebih awal? Kenapa?"

Sesaat, hanya terdengar suara Wonwoo sibuk mengatur nafas. Mingyu jadi bertanya-tanya, apa pemuda itu berlari pulang kemari?

"Mingyu," Wonwoo menelan ludahnya, "Jihoon tidak hadir di upacara pernikahannya sendiri."

 _Oh_.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Seungcheol bilang kau pasti tahu dimana dia berada."

Mingyu masih tidak bergeming.

"Mingyu,"

"Aku tidak mau mencarinya hanya untuk Seungcheol hyung."

Suara Wonwoo hampir tidak terdengar saat mengatakannya, "Mingyu.. Seungcheol bilang dia _melepasnya_ untukmu."

Mingyu membuka matanya dan menerawang langit-langit kamarnya.

.

.

.

Jadi, di sinilah Mingyu sekarang. Di depan sebuah gedung toserba yang buka 24 jam. Ia melipir ke bagian belakang gedung dan mulai menaiki tangga darurat menuju ke atap gedung.

Kalau Jihoon tidak ada di sini, mati saja dia.

Tangga darurat ini benar-benar tidak bisa disebut sebagai tangga darurat. Apa-apaan, tinggi sekali dan banyak sekali. Tapi, tidak apa. Namanya perjuangan. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi pemuda mungil yang keberadaannya bak ninja sekarang –tidak diketahui.

Entah kenapa Mingyu yakin Jihoon ada di sini. Di atap gedung ini. Pemuda mungil itu pernah memberitahunya daftar teratas tempat-tempat favoritnya menyendiri –meski tidak pernah mengajaknya, tapi Mingyu tahu, tempat ini menempati urutan pertama dalam daftar yang dibuat Jihoon.

Mingyu mendesah saat sampai di puncak. Oh, dia lelah sekali. Ia membuka pintu darurat dan menahan nafasnya saat pemandangan Jihoon –sedang terbatuk hebat, dan meski Jihoon memunggunginya, Mingyu tahu.

Dari suaranya.

Dari helaian yang jatuh di sekitar pemuda itu.

Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Mingyu mendekati Jihoon hati-hati. Di depan pemuda mungil itu, puluhan kelopak bunga daffodil berserakan.

 _Harapan?_

"Sejak kapan, Jihoon?"

Jihoon tertawa miris. "Entahlah. _Forever_?"

 _Deja vu_.

Mingyu berjongkok di sebelah Jihoon dan menghela nafasnya. "Kau jatuh cinta pada siapa? Kukira Seungcheol adalah cinta sejatimu."

Jihoon memilih menatap cakrawala di kejauhan. "Pada orang bodoh."

Mingyu memejamkan mata.

Pada siapa?

"Kwon Soonyoung?"

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Hong Jisoo?"

Lagi. Pemuda mungil itu menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Jihoon menatap Mingyu dengan dua mata sipitnya yang jernih.

" _ **Kau**_ **.** "

Mingyu menciumnya tepat di bibir.

.

.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk menggagalkan pernikahanmu sendiri?"

Jihoon berpikir sebentar dan menatap Mingyu penuh arti. "Satu boks penuh berisi kelopak bunga."

Mingyu menatap Jihoon dan tenggelam dalam jernihnya manik mata Jihoon.

"Satu boks penuh berisi perasaan yang aku tahu aku bisa membalasnya dengan kadar yang sama."

Mingyu menciumnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan Seungcheol?"

Jihoon terkekeh. "Sejak awal dia sudah tahu aku tidak mencintainya. Tapi dia ingin mencoba. Aku sudah memberitahunya sejak dulu. Ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran?"

"Ketika dia melihatku memuntahkan puluhan kelopak daffodil ini sejam sebelum upacara, dia menyerah. Dia bilang, dia tidak akan menang melawanmu."

"Eh?"

"Dia tahu sebenarnya kita saling mencintai. Tapi dia tidak mau mengatakannya. Dan ternyata kita tidak menyadari."

Mingyu menatap gulungan arak-arakan awan dan tersenyum. Dia harus meminta maaf karena pernah merangkai skenario tindak kriminal pada Seungcheol.

.

.

.

Pukul 3 sore.

Dan Mingyu masih betah menemani Jihoon berbaring di atap gedung. Kata pemuda mungil yang satu jam lalu resmi jadi kekasihnya itu, pemandangan matahari terbenam akan terlihat lebih bagus kalau dilihat dari atap ini.

Mingyu tidak percaya. Tapi ia mengiyakan ketika Jihoon menyeretnya berbaring bersebelahan.

"Satu boks penuh kelopak bunga? Yang benar saja, Mingyu. Kau payah sekali dalam memilih kado pernikahan."

"Tapi itu berhasil membuatmu gagal memakai marga Choi di depan namamu."

Jihoon mendengus. "Bodoh."

"Kau benar. Aku orang bodoh."

Jihoon membersit. "Tentu saja. Lee Jihoon mana pernah salah."

"Ey, kau hampir saja menikahi orang lain dan bilang kau tidak pernah salah?"

Jihoon merengut. Namun pipinya memerah. Ia memalingkan wajah dan memunggungi Mingyu.

"Maaf," kata Mingyu setelah beberapa saat Jihoon tidak merespon apa-apa.

"Untuk apa?" Jihoon berbalik dan kembali menatap Mingyu.

"Untuk menjadi orang bodoh dan tidak menyadarinya."

Jihoon menghela nafas dan berbaring telentang. Kali ini mengamati awan yang bergerak lambat.

"Kau tahu, aku juga bodoh."

"Kita sama-sama bodoh."

Jihoon mengangguk dan terkekeh.

"Kita berjodoh."

"Kesimpulan dari mana itu?"

"Dengar, aku memuntahkan bunga yang kau suka, kau memuntahkan bunga yang aku suka, lalu aku menciummu dan boom! Kita tidak lagi muntah-muntah bunga sejak satu jam yang lalu."

Pipi Jihoon kembali memerah.

"Aku baru tahu kau gampang sekali memerah."

"Berisik."

"Tapi aku tahu dari dulu kalau kau galak."

Jihoon tidak merespon. Alih-alih, pemuda mungil itu bangkit dan duduk. "Lihat," tunjuknya ke arah cakrawala. "Sudah mulai."

"Apanya?"

"Matahari terbenamnya, bodoh. Bangunlah."

Mingyu menurut saat Jihoon menyeretnya ke sisi pagar pembatas di ujung atap gedung.

"Indah, kan?"

Mingyu menatap Jihoon. Kekasih mungilnya itu sedang tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum –dua lesung pipitnya yang manis terlihat. Sinar matahari menyinarinya dengan sempurna. Pipinya yang penuh terlihat merah merona. Oh, dia tidak pernah tahu Jihoon bisa terlihat semenawan ini.

"Mm, indah, sekali."

Mingyu tidak percaya matahari terbenam bisa terlihat indah dari atap gedung ini. Pengecualian untuk Jihoon, pemuda mungil itu terlihat sempurna dengan sekujur tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya oranye seperti itu.

Oh, tidak, coret.

Jihoon selalu sempurna di matanya.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

A/N : Soooo, what do you think? Another JiGyu/HoonGyu! Saya tahu ini absurd -_- Hanahaki diseasenya dapat ide dari author yang nulis BTS fanfic di AO3 dan kelihatan menarik sekali untuk dicoba. tadinya mau nulis SoonHoon tapi tiba-tiba pic Mingyu gendong Jihoon berkeliaran di timeline T-T jadilah, lebih nge-feel bikin JiGyu lagi T-T

.

.

but, anyway, terimakasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-favorit, nge-follow, dan nge-review drabble JiGyu yang Red Apple Cheeks /deep bow/

.

.

.

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan umma dan appa Lee? Kau tahu, kau baru saja merusak momen terindah bagi mereka hari ini."

"Kau selalu tahu bagaimana untuk merusak sebuah momen, Kim Mingyu."

"Oh haha, tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu. Kita akan mengganti momen gagal hari ini dengan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Kau tahu sebenarnya umma Lee menginginkanku sebagai menantunya sejak dulu."

"Teruslah bermimpi, Kim."

"Lalu kenapa pipimu memerah lagi?"

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

Eheheh, **Mind to review?**


End file.
